


Daddy

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Awkward Derek Hale, Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Famous Derek, Famous Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Writer Stiles, sterek has a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Olivia has a question for her dads





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this story is just for fun, not to insult anyone ( just in case)  
> Hope you like it!

"Hey, daddy?" Olivia sat next to her father,  
"What's up kiddo?" Stiles put his laptop away,

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"Of course!" Stiles said,

"Do I have any sisters?" Olivia asked,

"Uh..not that I know of ..why?" 

"I was walking with daddy and the girls on the street called him daddy too!!"

"They..what?" Stiles asked,

"Yeah! And the girls on instagram said you're their daddy too!" Olivia said,

"You know who could explain it better than me?" Stiles said "Papa, let's call him!"

"Papa!" Olivia yelled,

"Hey kiddo" Derek came from the kitchen,

"Der, would you please explain to your daughter why your fans call you daddy?" Stiles said

"I..uh...what?" Derek said,

"The girls on the street who called you daddy! They brought me candy" Olivia said.

Derek didn't knew what to say, he knew it would come up in one of those days, he just hoped this day would come up when he would be away, filming.

Derek Hale wanted to be an actor since he remembered himself, first he did some commercials, then a TV show and a movie, that's where he met his husband, Stiles Hale(née Stilinski)

Stiles was an aspiring author whose first book turned into a movie, Derek played the main role, instead of doing his work he spend his time falling in love with the young writer,

Derek and Stiles were good looking, they knew it.

What they didn't know is why all of the girls comment weird thing on their pictures, things that made their daughter think she has sisters.

"Well, you see Liv.." Derek sat down "When people get famous ..they..um... Stiles?"

"They get fans, Yeah! and papa's fans are like his children...so they called him daddy, right Derek?" Stiles turned to his husband,

"Exactly, always listen to everything Daddy says because he's always right" Derek said,

"Now, go wash your hands before dinner" Stiles said,

Olivia seemed satisfied with her daddy's answer and ran upstairs to wash her hands.

"So.." Stiles said "Daddy, huh?"

"In my defense they call you daddy too." Derek said,

"I'm not mad" 

"Your'e not?" Derek said, surprised.

"Yeah, but there's actually something I do need to say" Stiles said

"What?"

Stiles leaned over and whispered into Derek's ear "I'm the only one who can call you daddy."


End file.
